


I'll Check You Out

by NozomiMizore



Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kind Of First Date, Librarian Tsukishima, M/M, TsukkiYama Week 2020, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Tsukishima has a favorite library patron - Yamaguchi Tadashi - and when the two finally talk, it leads to something  Tsukishima wouldn't have ever expected.Written for Tsukkiyama week 2020, Day 7, free day.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	I'll Check You Out

Tsukishima had just finished putting away the last book on the cart when his favorite patron had come in. Said customer was very odd, checking out anything from old textbooks to sappy romance novels. He was Tsukishima's favorite because he was the only person who followed all of the library's rules and left Tsukishima alone. Tsukishima appreciated it. 

The boy was currently headed towards the fiction section, where Tsukishima currently was. He was checking out each book thoroughly, clearly looking for something to catch his eye. Tsukishima decided he should finally be a good librarian and help. Picking a book with a colorful cover Tsukishima had once read years ago, he approached the boy. 

"Hey...If you're looking for something, check this out. It's pretty good," Tsukishima trailed off at the end, nervous to finally be speaking to this person.

The person looked a little nervous to finally be spoken to as well. "Oh! Thank you! I was just browsing, trying to find something interesting. I'll check this out, thank you again!" The boy seemed genuinely happy, and when he took the book from Tsukishima and their fingers barely touched, Tsukishima felt a tingle go up his arm. It was a pleasant feeling. 

"No problem. I'll go ahead and check you out now." Realizing Tsukishima sounded like he was checking the boy out in a different way, he blushed and looked away. Nope. He was NOT going to crush on the cute boy that came to the library.

************

It had only been a week before Tsukishima's favorite library-goer had come back. The book Tsukishima recommended him in hand, he approached the library desk, where Tsukishima currently sat. 

"This book was so good! The characters were totally great, I felt like I knew them, and the plot was so interesting!" This wasn't what Tsukishima expected. The boy happily went on about details of the book, sounding like he legitimately cared. "Anyways," the boy had said after rambling about the book, "do you have any other recommendations? Also! What's your name? I've been going here but never asked. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi."

The quiet Yamaguchi turned out to very talkative. Tsukishima didn't mind. He liked Yamaguchi's voice. "Tsukishima Kei. Is there anything you're interested in? I recently read this book about dinosaurs that was really good." 

Yamaguchi smiled, and Tsukishima felt like it lit up the room. Curse him getting a small crush on the boy. "That sounds good! I've never read about dinosaurs before." The fact Yamaguchi looked like he really cared made Tsukishima happy. Usually, others would think his interest in dinosaurs was childish and lame. 

"Come on, I'll show you where it is. I think dinosaurs are amazing. They were so powerful and diverse." Tsukishima decided to stop himself before he went on an hour-long rant about dinosaurs. 

Yamaguchi practically vibrated with anticipation as Tsukishima led him to the part of the library with the book. When Tsukishima pulled the book from the shelf and handed it to Yamaguchi, looked ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Tsukki! You should read a book I like, and we can talk about them, like a book club- ah- that is, if you want to." Yamaguchi looked like he had surprised himself with what he had said. 

Tsukki. Tsukishima thought the name was kind of cute, not something he'd associate with himself. He didn't mind if it came from Yamaguchi. Anyways. Starting a sort of book club with Yamaguchi seemed fun. It meant the two would get to talk more. "That sounds great, Yamaguchi. Anything you have in mind?" 

Yamaguchi got a determined look on his face as he went off to another part of the library, Tsukishima following closely behind. Yamaguchi led the two straight to the romance section, and while it wasn't Tsukishima's favorite, he had to admit he was intrigued. Yamaguchi quickly scanned the shelves, eventually finding what he was looking for and handed a book to Tsukishima, the cover containing two boys on the cover. Huh. Could this mean Yamaguchi liked guys? Tsukishima didn't want to get his hopes up. 

"I don't normally read stuff like this, but I look forward to checking it out," Tsukishima said, smiling a bit at the shorter boy. 

"Great, Tsukki! When we're both done, we can discuss our books. Ah! We should trade numbers so we can let each other know when we're done." Yamaguchi sounded like he was excited with every word he spoke. 

Tsukishima couldn't believe his luck. Getting a cute boy's number. He cringed internally at the way he was acting. He was behaving like a highschool girl. He cleared his throat and handed his phone to Yamaguchi. "Here, put your number in." 

When Yamaguchi took the phone and focused on putting his number in, Tsukishima stared at the assortment of freckles on his face. Tsukishima had never met anyone with freckles, but he thought Yamaguchi's were cute, like little stars. Yamaguchi handed the phone back to Tsukishima, the contact name a simple "Yamaguchi Tadashi" with a small star emoji. Cute. 

"Here's my phone, put your contact in, Tsukki!" Tsukishima hummed in response, quickly typing in his number. In the contact name, he decided to follow Yamaguchi's example, putting "Tsukki" with a moon emoji. Tsukishima didn't think he had ever used an emoji in his life. 

"Oh! You put a moon, like tsuki! Cool!" Was Yamaguchi always this happy? Tsukishima hoped so. 

"I'll go check you out now, see you sometime later." Now, Tsukishima's 'checking Yamaguchi out' had sort of a double meaning. Anyways. 

************

The two ended up meeting for coffee a few days later. Tsukishima sort of liked the romance book Yamaguchi had recommended, though part of it was because he pictured himself and Yamaguchi as the characters. Oh well. 

Tsukishima fidgeted with his hands, nervous to see Yamaguchi anywhere other than the library. He was already sitting at a table when Yamaguchi walked in. Tsukishima was kind of shocked at what Yamaguchi had on. It was some kind of punk alt-fashion and looked great. Tsukishima was totally checking him out now. Oops.

"Hey, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said with his usual cheeriness. "The book was so good! I never thought about dinosaurs as anything other than big scary lizards."

"They're amazing! They are so cool and so complex in ways people don't even realize," Tsukishima said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. He turned pink after realizing what he had done. 

Yamaguchi chuckled. "It's cute when you get overly passionate." Yamaguchi paused for a second realizing what he had said. His freckles stood about like stars against his red face. "Ah- I mean-"

"You're cute too!" Tsukishima nearly shouted. Great. He probably just creeped Yamaguchi out. 

"Really?! Someone as cool as you thinks I'm cute?" Yamaguchi looked legitimately shocked. 

"Of course, your freckles are amazing," Tsukishima said, mumbling and looking down. "Anyways! What do you want to drink, I'll go order for you." Tsukishima hoped the subject change would be successful. It was (for now).

************

The two somehow ended up discussing themselves instead of the books they were supposed to. Tsukishima was totally not complaining. It was nearly closing time before they decided they should leave. 

Outside the shop, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima. "Tsukki. Do you want this to be a date?"

Rather blunt. Huh. Tsukishima was a little bit surprised. Also couldn't believe someone as cool as Yamaguchi fell for someone as boring as Tsukishima. "Yes! I mean- if you want it to be." Face red, Tsukishima avoided Yamaguchi's gaze.

Yamaguchi just laughed and reached up to grab Tsukishima's face. "Is this okay?" 

All Tsukishima did in response was pull Yamaguchi in, and the two met halfway. It felt like fireworks exploded inside Tsukishima's chest. He was so happy, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this much joy. 

After both an eternity and a few seconds, the two pulled away, breathless. "When I said I was 'checking you out' at the library, I totally meant two ways." 

Yamaguchi just playfully hit Tsukishima on the arm. "It's okay, I was totally checking you out too. Where can I get my librarian certification?"

Tsukishima felt like his face went from every shade of pink to red possible. "Y-Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi just laughed and pulled Tsukishima down for another kiss. Definitely not what he'd thought would come of him and the quiet boy from the library.


End file.
